Getting What He Needs
by DC Derringer
Summary: Castiel wants Dean, but angels don't manifest alpha/omega traits, so Dean isn't interested. Until Castiel follows him to a certain kind of club.


**Title:** Getting What He Needs

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 5,000

**Warnings:** Alpha/Omega, knotting, D/s, spanking, fingering, dirty talk

**Summary:** Castiel wants Dean, but angels don't manifest alpha/omega traits, so Dean isn't interested. Until Castiel follows him to a certain kind of club.

**A/N:** This was written for the Dean/Castiel secret Santa exchange at **deancas_xmas**. It's my first time writing alpha/omega stuff, but it's what the recipient asked for, and I am a very giving person.

From the first moment Castiel laid his eyes on Dean in Hell, he was in love. The pure brightness of Dean's soul, the depth of his commitment, his drive for purpose, all worked together to leave Castiel in a puddle of desire. Of course, it didn't hurt that Dean was rather attractive as well, all firm lines and deep green eyes.

Dean, on the other hand, didn't seem even the slightest bit interested in Castiel, though Castiel thought that might have been due to his lacking skills in seduction. He just wanted to be close to Dean, and to touch him, but his minor advances were rebuffed and ignored, leaving Castiel to watch idly as Dean went out to bars and not return until later the next day, stinking of smoke and sex.

Finally, Castiel's frustration got the better of him, and one night as Dean was ready to go out to yet another bar, Castiel cornered him and kissed him. As Dean tried to pull away, Castiel just leaned in closer, clinging to him, until finally Dean put his hands up to Castiel's face and pushed him away, holding his cheeks to keep him still.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dean asked, exasperated and completely confused.

"I want you," Castiel said plaintively, pushing closer to Dean and pressing himself against the man's body. "I don't want you to go out and have sex with strangers. I want it to be me."

Dean gave Castiel a wide eyed look, and then reached up to rub his face, groaning with frustration. "Cas, it doesn't work like-"

"Please Dean?" Castiel asked, not having enough sense to be embarrassed as he begged shamelessly. "I can do anything you want," he went on, rubbing himself against Dean's thigh so that he could feel his arousal jutting inside his suit pants. Castiel tilted his head back to reach for Dean's lips again, to kiss him, but was rebuffed gently as Dean turned his head away. He settled on kissing Dean's stubbly jaw, and down his neck, finally daring to reach up against Dean's chest.

"I said it doesn't work like that!" Dean snapped, grabbing Castiel's hands and jerking out of reach of his mouth. Castiel looked up at him petulantly, and Dean softened, sighed. "Look, feel this," he said more gently, and guided Castiel's hand down, between his legs. Castiel gasped at the honor, but then his face fell. Though Castiel was straining the front of his pants, his cock swollen with unsatisfied desired, Dean remained soft in his jeans, totally disinterested. Castiel cupped Dean gently through his pants, even gave him a little rub, but nothing happened.

"I'm an alpha, Cas," Dean said, like he was explaining it to a child. "I only get excited for omegas."

"Angels don't manifest alpha and omega traits," Castiel said.

"I know. I could tell right off. There's no scent around you, no rutting hormones, no heat hormones. Humans don't work like that. I'm sorry. Maybe you can find someone else."

"I don't want anyone else," Castiel said, sadly. "I want you."

Dean just shook his head. He pulled away from Castiel, put his coat on, and left, to go find his excitement and release elsewhere.

Castiel would not be thwarted. He'd learned from the Winchesters that when met with trouble, a good amount of research could help, which had led him to a number of omega sexual health websites, and finally to a pharmacy where he scoured the aisles.

So when Dean entered his motel room that night, his nostrils flared immediately at the scent of aroused omega in his room, leaking out slick in preparation for an alpha knot. His cock stirred momentarily, a natural response, and then his eyes fell on Castiel.

Castiel was on Dean's bed, naked, with his legs spread, and three fingers inside his hole, which was wet and stretched out, looking incredibly inviting. Dean drew nearer, intrigued, but also confused by the turn of events. He couldn't deny that Castiel looked very tempting on his bed, making lewd noises as he fingered himself, like a proper omega slut, but something was off. He scented the room again, taking in a deep lungful of the hormones permeating the air. The scent definitely tugged on his senses, getting him interested, but he should have been going into rut by now, with an omega so readily available. But it wasn't coming on.

"Cas, what did you use?" Dean asked, suspiciously, eyeing the slick that made Castiel's skin shimmer. He came to sit on the bed next to Castiel, on the side, not between the spread legs that Castiel was offering so readily. Castiel's face fell.

"Omega lubricant," Castiel said. "Doctors recommend it for omegas who have trouble lubricating. The bottle said it is just like the real thing."

Dean ducked his head, shaking it slightly. It was a shame Castiel was so cute, and earnest, and a little naïve. He'd have made a perfect omega, especially with those sinfully pink lips that would look perfect wrapped around a thick knot. If all it took was physical attraction, he would have slid between Castiel's artificially slicked thighs and knotted him all night. But he knew that wasn't possible. Still, he could offer Castiel some consolation.

"How about this?" Dean said gently, and slid his hand down between Castiel's legs and quickly thrust his fingers into the wet mess he'd made down there. Castiel gasped softly, and spread his legs further. He looked up at Dean with intense devotion as he rode his fingers.

"Good boy," Dean said as Castiel spread his legs. He pushed four fingers in, similar to the thickness of his cock when it was knotted, and spread them as far as he could against Castiel's tight rim. Castiel bucked wildly as Dean stretched him, almost getting away from Dean's fingers, until Dean laid a commanding hand on Castiel's hip and told him to stay still. Castiel obeyed immediately, trembling with his need to move, and his desire to obey.

"Dean, please," Castiel moaned.

"Hush," Dean said firmly, thrusting his fingers in an out of Castiel, working pleasure into him.

"Dean, I want-" Castiel started, but was silenced when Dean covered his mouth and glared at him.

"I told you to be quiet," Dean said, punctuated his point with another fierce stab of his fingers. Castiel moaned through Dean's hand, bucking from the pleasure, but he nodded. When Dean removed his hand, Castiel was quiet. Or, as quiet as he could be until Dean's fingers working steadily in and out of him finally pushed him over the edge and he came with a loud, unhindered cry. He clenched around Dean's fingers, and Dean kept them inside, still pumping gently as Castiel worked through his orgasm, a whimpering, shuddery mess.

Dean's dick twitched just a little at the sight of Castiel going over the edge, making those sweet omega noises like he was riding out a knot. And that natural submission he had, taking orders so easily. Dean bit his lip with his own frustration, trying to will his cock into interest so he could shove it into Castiel's hole. But he remained stubbornly soft.

"Can I kiss you?" Castiel asked softly, watching Dean intently as the man looked him over.

"Cas, I can't-"

"I know," Castiel said quickly. "I don't care. And, I don't care if you go somewhere else for that. But, I want to kiss you sometimes. Can I do that at least?"

Dean wanted to say no, because that would be leading Castiel on, and giving him false hope, and getting himself emotionally tangled in a relationship that didn't satisfy in the way he needed, in so many ways. But Dean was never one to be reasonable or follow logic, so he found himself nodding slightly and then leaning down so Castiel could give him a kiss.

Castiel watched, adamantly not saying anything, as Dean got ready to go out. He'd asked a few times if he could go with Dean, but Dean wouldn't allow it. He gave some excuse about Castiel not understanding the sort of places Dean went. Castiel had tried to persist, but couldn't when Dean told him to be quiet.

Before Dean left, he kissed Castiel, deep, and hot, and slow. It was all tongue and teeth and panted breaths, but it was over after a minute and then that was it. Dean was out the door and he'd be gone for the rest of the night. Castiel stayed where Dean had left him, physical frustration jarring through his body, sitting completely still.

At least for a few minutes.

For several weeks, since that one disastrous night when Castiel had failed to seduce Dean with his artificial omega lubricant, they'd engaged in a relationship of sorts. They kissed, and sat close to each other, and sometimes, _sometimes_, Dean would touch him, jerking him off or fingering him, but never responding so that Castiel could return the favor. Instead, he went out and stuck his knot elsewhere.

Castiel told himself over and over again that he was satisfied. That it was enough. That he couldn't get any more than this, and he shouldn't expect it. But of course it wasn't enough, and so finally, he followed Dean as he went out that night. Flying behind the Impala and staying out of sight, invisible, as Dean parked in front of a club and went inside.

From the outside, the club was non-descript, the neon sign dubbing it "Floyd's" which seemed to give it little appeal. It was small and dingy, and Castiel wondered what drew Dean to this club out of all the other dives in town.

Inside, the club was filled with men and women, alpha and omega alike, but it was not a club as Castiel had expected. There was no dance floor with couples grinding up against each other in simulation of sex acts, nor a bar with lonely souls screwing up their courage with alcohol to make their approach to a man or woman they liked.

Castiel swallowed hard at the sight of all the men and women in the club, in various states of undress, donning leather, and ropes, and shiny metal piercings. Omegas littered the club, stretched out on tables, tied to chairs, held on leashes by domineering alphas. And the alphas tended to them all, tying them down, rutting into them, whipping them and loving them in any assortment of ways that made Castiel's mouth go dry. Slowly, he grew to understand why Dean had not wanted him to follow.

But then there was Dean, standing on a small dais where an omega was tied down to a vaulting horse, blindfolded and naked and totally exposed. Dean was investigating the omega, scenting him, groping him, smacking ripe exposed flesh and making the young man cry out wantonly. Castiel watched as Dean leaned close to the man's ear, whispering something that made the man squirm and moan, bucking eagerly against his bonds.

Suddenly, Castiel was wet. He could feel it seeping out of him copiously, warm and thick. Confusion overwhelmed him as the slick started dripping down his thighs, leaking through his boxer shorts so that they stuck to his skin. Even in the musky, smoky club, Castiel could smell himself, the scent thick and alluring. Castiel watched with surprise as alpha heads suddenly turned toward him, their nostrils flaring, and their pupils dilating. Castiel felt himself getting hot, his whole body flushing with arousal, responding against his will to the attention of the alphas.

"Smells like a first heat," a thick, male voice said from behind Castiel. "You forget your pill, honey?" Castiel turned his head slowly, taking in a tall, muscular alpha with dark brown eyes who was looking at him with wonder and hunger. In the corner of his eye, he could see others approaching. He could sense their hunger as well.

"It's leaking through," the man said with a grin as he reached down to touch Castiel's ass, pressing his fingers against the wet material to get into his cleft. "You need someone to plug that up."

Castiel shivered at the touch, overwhelmed, and pressed back into it, wanting more. The man chuckled, and slid a hand around Castiel's waist, tugging him closer, more possessively. The other alphas took a step back, having missed their chance.

"Mine!" a voice suddenly barked through the din of the club. It was Dean, striding up to Castiel and the tall alpha with his hands all over him. Castiel felt his heart race at the sound of Dean's voice, hazy though it was through the heat pounding in his veins, and he also felt another gush of moisture from that possessive tone.

"Mine," Dean growled again as he drew up in front of the alpha, looking like he would fight even though the man had six inches on him. "Go on and scent him."

The alpha eyed Dean, like he was ready to accept the challenge. But then he looked at Castiel again, who had drawn away from him, and toward Dean. He gave a small sniff, caught a hint of Dean's scent on Castiel, and with a scowl, turned away.

"C'mon," Dean growled, now at Castiel. He grabbed the front of Castiel's jacket and tugged him to the back of the club. He slipped cash into a man's hand, got a key, and dragged Castiel into a private room, locking the door behind them.

"What did you take?" Dean demanded, holding Castiel's head up roughly and looking into his widely dilated eyes.

"Take?" Castiel murmured dazedly as Dean manhandled him. "Nothing."

"You're in heat, Cas. Like a goddamned teenager. What did you take?" Dean demanded this even louder, shaking Castiel with each word to make him focus.

"I didn't take anything, I promise, it just happened when I came into the club when I saw you with that omega, and I wanted it so badly, and then it just happened, and Dean, I'm so hot and I don't know what's going on," Castiel's words tumbled out of his mouth unhindered, his tongue swollen and useless, and his mouth felt empty.

"You just spontaneously turned into an omega when you walked into a bondage club?"

"Maybe?" Castiel said, unsure. "I'm so wet Dean. I can smell it. And all the other alphas too. That man wanted me, didn't he? He wanted to stick his knot in me. And so did the others. Do you want to knot me now Dean? I'm so wet Dean, just like you need."

Castiel watched as Dean's nostrils flared and his pupils dilated. He knew his scent was permeating the small enclosed room, and he hoped it was driving Dean wild. He hoped it was getting the reaction he'd wanted for so many weeks. He reached down to grab between Dean's legs to see if he was right. He moaned with desire when he found out he was.

Dean tensed in Castiel's touch, his spine going rigidly straight as he let out a huffed breath of air against Castiel's face. With great effort, he pulled Castiel's hand away, and held tightly to his wrist.

"Drop you pants, Cas. I wanna see that hole of yours."

Castiel's eyes widened at the command, but then he was nodding eagerly, and fumbling with the belt of his pants. He felt like his fingers were numb, and the leather workings of his belt a complex machine. With growing frustration, he finally just ripped the belt, breaking the button and fly of his pants, and let them drop to the floor. The boxers stayed up, stuck to his skin with slick, and he had to peel them down, making an obscene wet sound until they puddled around his ankles.

"Bend over," Dean said, pushing Castiel over towards a table. Castiel hobbled over, still tangled in his pants, and then bent over the table as instructed, spread his legs as wide as he could, though he was hampered by his clothes. He heard Dean tsk behind him, and then felt the man kneeling behind him, pulling off his shoes and socks, and then tugging off his pants as well. Dean then spread Castiel's legs further apart and sat back to admire him.

"This really all you?" Dean asked curiously as he ran his fingers up Castiel's thighs, scooping up his slick and inhaling the scent of it deeply before he tasted it, tentatively. His cock throbbed hard at the smell and taste. Not that artificial crap Castiel had bought at the store, this stuff tasted like Castiel, clean, and sweet.

"Yes," Castiel said, whimpering as he felt Dean's hands on his skin, ghosting up higher, toward his dripping hole. He wanted him inside so badly, he pushed back, thrusting his ass toward Dean. That earned him a hard slap on the ass, followed quickly by another, and then a third, just because.

"Stay still, slut," Dean said affectionately as the slaps pinked Castiel's ass and made the angel moan and tremble, but eventually stay still. "It's your first heat. You're lucky I was here, or those alphas out there would have had their way with you."

"Are you going to have your way with me?" Castiel asked, and he sounded extremely hopeful.

"Only if you want me to, Cas. You saw what's outside. You know what I want."

"I told you before, you can do anything you want with me. I want you to," Castiel said.

Dean considered Castiel's words for several minutes, taking his time as he looked over Castiel's body. Just like a young teenager, Castiel was experiencing his first heat, leaking excessive slick and pumping out hormones like crazy. People in the bar probably thought he was off his medication for the first time in years and overwhelmed. Dean knew better, but was still impressed, even a little flattered that Castiel had responded so beautifully to the proper stimulation.

"Take your clothes off," Dean finally said, and watched as Castiel tore his clothes away, his bod wiggling and energetic with want. Most of his clothes ended up shredded on the floor, and Dean smirked at the thought of bringing Castiel home naked, with just his trench coat to cover him up.

"Bend over the table again," Dean said, and Castiel quickly obeyed.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Castiel asked eagerly, looking back over his shoulder to watch Dean.

"No, you're getting punished first. I told you to stay home, and you disobeyed. If you take it well, I might knot you when I'm done."

Castiel trembled, though whether it was from fear of the punishment, or the promise of Dean's knot, it was unclear. But he prepared himself nonetheless, standing still and steady against the table, ready for whatever punishment Dean dealt him.

Dean stood behind Castiel and grabbed his wrists, taking them both into one hand and holding them tightly behind Castiel's back, jerking them up high so that Castiel had to strain for comfort while his muscles pulled tight. Dean admired the taut strain of Castiel's body, the way it trembled slightly under his hands. He watched as Castiel leaked more slick, so much that it ran down his legs and dripped on the floor. He'd have to be careful not to slip in it.

"Being omega suits you, Cas," Dean said, laying his free hand on Castiel's butt and rubbing each cheek gently. "You like taking orders and being subservient, don't you? That's how angels are built, aren't they?"

"Yes," Castiel said, because it would be silly to deny it when beyond all reason, though no angel had ever done so before, he had manifested as an omega in response to Dean's alpha nature. He squirmed under Dean's touch, pushing back slightly, and then gasped as that little movement earned him a hard slap on the ass.

"See? You're slutty. Even before you were an omega. You spread your legs just like one and begged me to fuck you," Dean said, slapping Castiel's ass again.

"Now you've got what you want, don't you Cas?" Dean asked, starting to slap Castiel's ass with a smooth rhythm, hard, and slow, letting each aching blow burn into Castiel's skin and make him gasp out from the sensation.

"Got a greedy, wet hole, and you got your alpha ready to plug it up and make you behave. How's all that sound?"

"Yes yes yes," Castiel babbled. He was a hot, sloppy mess already, overheated and wet, and Dean's words and hands were making him dizzy. All he wanted to do was push back against Dean's hands, but at the same time he wanted to be held down and told not to move. The scent of Dean's own rut, a headier, darker scent then his own heat started to permeate the room, and Castiel could just imagine Dean's cock rising up between his thighs. He imagined the feel of it inside him, thick and hard, and how good it would feel when Dean's knot swelled up inside him and tied him off, leaving them stuck together for hours.

Dean continued spanking Castiel, varying where his hand fell, turning Castiel's cheeks bright red, until they were as flushed with blood as the rest of Castiel's body. When Dean was satisfied with the color, he took a firm pinch of Castiel's flesh and gave it a cruel twist, making Castiel shout and then whimper as his tender flesh was abused further.

"Are you sorry for disobeying?" Dean asked, twisting another pinch of flesh and making Castiel groan and tense under his touch.

"Yes! I'm sorry! Forgive me, please?" Castiel begged, curling his toes so he wouldn't jerk away from the pain and garner further punishment.

"You sound so sweet when you say 'please' like that," Dean said, his voice a low dark purr. As quietly as he could, he undid the button and zipper of his pants, letting his cock slip out, free at last from the tight constraints of his jeans.

"Please please please," Castiel said quickly, picking up on Dean's cue. "Please forgive me. I'll be good from now on. I promise. Please!" Castiel threw out that last plea with a desperate gasp, so overwhelmed with desire that he was afraid he would pass out and Dean would be displeased with him. But he didn't have much longer to wait as he soon felt the hardened tip of Dean's cock pressing up against his slick hole, sliding along it easily.

"Oh please! Please!" Castiel begged, unable to control himself anymore. He pushed back against Dean, just a little, and he was so wet and loose from his heat, that the head of Dean's cock slid in without any trouble. His eagerness earned him another slap, but no further punishment, and Dean quickly pushed the rest of the way in, sliding his whole length into Castiel until his balls slapped against Castiel's ass.

"You're lucky I'm so hard. I might've punished you longer for pulling a stunt like that."

"I'm sorry…" Castiel whimpered, doing his very best not to move even an inch. He ached to move, wanted to push his hips back and forth, and squeeze around Dean's dick. He didn't understand how humans could stand this without going mad. It was so hard to be good for his alpha.

"I know you are baby," Dean said softly. "You're trying real hard to be good for me, aren't you?" Dean asked, rocking his hips ever so slightly.

"I'm trying… Dean please!" Castiel gasped, his voice breaking as Dean started to move, a vague and unsatisfying semblance of what he really wanted. Above him, Dean smirked as Castiel pleaded for him. He was so good at it, that Dean wanted to reward him, so he moved a little faster, pulling back just a little more before pushing back in. Castiel's noises reflected each movement, quiet, whimpering mewls as Dean pulled out, and gasping moans as he pushed back in. It was getting closer to what he wanted, but not yet.

Encouraged by Castiel's noises, making his rut run even hotter, Dean started moving faster, pulling back further, and slamming back even harder. He kept his hold on Castiel's wrists, using them as leverage to tug their bodies back together, harder and faster.

"C'mon Cas," Dean grunted. "Wanna hear you. Want the whole club to hear you," Dean said, encouraging his lover for more, for louder as he pounded into him, going at a full, heavy pace that required all his strength.

Beneath him, Castiel let loose, letting out all the noise he'd been holding back, waiting for an order from his alpha to give him permission. They bubbled up slowly, short, choked out cries as Dean slammed against his prostate, long, deep moans that came from the depths of his pleasure, gasped breaths as he tried to overcome the dizzying heat that threatened to overwhelm him. He let it all out, giving into what he had wanted for so long.

"Beautiful," Dean said, watching Castiel as he came undone, and pleased with the look of him. It had been painful before, to want Castiel so badly, but not able to respond to him in the way they both wanted. And then this, having Castiel underneath him, his cheeks red from punishment, his wrists held tightly in Dean's hand, the angel left helpless beneath him and coming undone under it all. Dean never could have imagined that Castiel could give him all this, that the angel would have wanted it. But there was one thing missing.

Dean pulled out abruptly without warning, making Castiel cry out in protest, resisting his urge to scramble free and get what he still needed. Dean ignored the whimpering cry and let go of Castiel's wrists while he gave Castiel another slap on the ass, little more than a friendly pat.

"Turn over," Dean ordered, pleased when Castiel turned around to face him without asking any questions. Dean gave him a beatific smile and then grabbed Castiel by the hips and hauled him back up onto the table. He moved in between Castiel's spread legs, and shoved his cock back inside. Castiel gasped as Dean entered him again, and moaned contentedly when Dean plucked up his arms so that he could wrap them around Dean's neck. Pressed so tightly together, with Castiel clinging to Dean, Dean started moving again, rutting tight and close into Castiel's body. They breathed together, their hot, panting breaths mingling as Dean worked Castiel over. Castiel gave into his desires and wrapped himself even more tightly around Dean, squeezing him in his arms, and linking his legs behind Dean's back, like he would never let him go again.

Dean was pleased as Castiel clung to him in every sense of the word, with his arms and his legs, and the tightness of his hole, which wrapped around Dean's cock, hot and wet. But Dean wanted one more connection, and he leaned forward to claim Castiel's mouth, forcing it open and shoving his tongue inside, so that he could claim Castiel in every way possible.

Castiel moaned wantonly into the kiss, the first Dean had given him since he turned into an omega. He hadn't realized how sensitive he was all over. So even just the touch of Dean's lips and the tangle of his tongue was intoxicating. All the sensations worked together, Dean's body pressed against his, the man's cock, his rough hands on Castiel's hips, and the hungry, rough, claiming kiss that left Castiel breathless. It all fused together, concentrated in a hot, tight knot in Castiel's body, and then exploded, overwhelming Castiel in orgasm.

Dean grunted in Castiel's mouth as he felt his omega come, tightening around him even further, pulsing and milking Dean's cock. Dean could feel his own orgasm rising up, could feel his knot starting to swell at the base. He pumped harder into Castiel, slamming into Castiel to make him cry out through his orgasm, and then Dean came too. His hips jerked as he spilled inside Castiel, and his knot swelled up at the base, spreading Castiel's rim and tying them off together. Castiel whimpered at the sensation, the thick knot, the wet cum, and he squirmed against Dean, his whole body trembling and shaking.

"There's my good boy," Dean said breathlessly. He was still rolling his hips a little, tugging on his knot and enjoying the last pulses of his orgasm. Castiel had drawn a lot of seed out of him, his first omega heat driving Dean into a very fertile rut. His hands went gently and possessively over Castiel's body, petting his trembling limbs until he calmed down, his breathing slowing, and his body temperature dropping back toward normal.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked quietly, pushing sweaty locks of Castiel's hair back from his forehead. He liked the slicked back look and considered telling Castiel to wear his hair like that more often.

"Full. And a little sore," Castiel mumbled, shifting on Dean's knot. Now that he was coming down from his orgasm, he was starting to feel some aches and pains in his body. His wrists hurt from Dean holding him, and his ass was sore, from the spanking and the sound fucking he'd just received. Sitting with his full weight on it was not helping.

"In a little while, I can take you home," Dean said soothingly. Out of consideration for his newly made omega, he picked Castiel up and carried him to an over-stuffed couch. He sat down with Castiel in his lap, and let the angel cuddle up against him until he got comfortable.

"If you're really a proper omega now, your heat's going to last for a few more days," Dean said. "We should get you on the pill. It regulates your heat cycle and keeps the symptoms to a minimum."

Castiel just nodded to show his agreement. The post-orgasmic bliss of a satisfied heat was finally washing over him, leaving him drowsy and loose. The fullness of Dean's knot was a comfortable pressure inside him, locking in the heat of Dean's seed. About an hour later, while Castiel was half asleep, Dean finally slipped loose and got dressed. Most of Castiel's clothes were torn to shreds, save for his trench coat. So he wrapped Castiel in the coat and carried him out of the club to his motel where they could at least work through the rest of Castiel's heat on a bed.

Everything Dean ever wanted was wrapped up in that trench coat, a perfect angel, and a perfect omega, all bundled up together and so desperately in need of him. He needed Castiel as well, and was so glad to finally have him, in every sense of the word.


End file.
